The desire Of Pleasure Chapter 1
by ashuriemono
Summary: Yuki is sick of being teased at school for being a virgin.  So she visits Kaname to have a wild Knight.  First story.


Chapter one: _Fisrt Time At the Pleasure of Desire _

Yuki gasped for air as she felt Kaname pound his man-hood deep inside

of her in one thrust.

Yuki felt ashamed of letting herself get swayed by him so easily.

She held on to his neck with both hands, and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

He was standing and fucking her so hard that she could hardly breath from the excitement ,yet pain of losing her virginity.

K-KANAME! She cried out as she felt him hit her g-spot.

She was about to cry out from the pain and pleasure , as she started to remember how this all started .

Set Back-

IN CLASS

Yuki had just gotten to class. It was around 7:30.

Class always started exactly at 7:30, but since there was a very important meeting today ,there was going to be a lot of free time.

As an hour passes by Yuki became surrounded by a bunch of the other girls.

The most famous topic came into place.

Sooooo! Did you guys do it yet? asked Yuri excited to here Yuki's answer.

W-What do you mean? Yuki asked as if she was angry. which she clearly was

You know did you and Kaname-Sama fuck yet. Said one girl boldly

WHAT THE HELL OF COURSE NOT! AND EVEN IF I DID WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU! Yuki shouted as she ran out of the class as soon as the bell rang

Walking the court yard-

It was lunch time and Yuki was alone. She was pissed because she was always teased of being a 16 year old virgin.

Yet she was still proud she wasn't a slut like them who did every guy they met!

Yuki folded her arms together and tightly squeezed them. Just when she was about to cry of all the annoyance she had received from those girls.

She heard a very low and familiar voice behind her.

Yuki? Kaname said in a low voice.

What's wrong, are you hurt. He said sounding worried yet very interested.

Uh no, sorry Kaname did I make you worried. Yuki said as normal as ever.

Kaname didn't respond to her for some time.

Yuki new, Well, at least she thought she new what Kaname was thinking. About how she had just lied to him.

But in fact Kaname was only thinking about one thing, and that was how hot Yuki looked.

Kaname looked at all her magnificent curves her ass and then her breast which always made him horny.

Yuki, why don't you come over to the night dorm tonight. I am the only one whose going to be there. It can get quite lonely. He said out of know where.

Yuki responded quickly with a yes, thinking that she should make up for lying to him.

That's wonderful, come to the dorm at 9 tonight. See you later my flower. Kaname said in a darker yet sexy tone.

Just as the bell rung Yuki ran off to 2nd period.

Meeting with kaname-

Yuki was happy she was going to be alone with Kaname for the first time in years.

She kept on wondering over and over as to what she should wear.

Maybe ill wear my short denim jeans she thought, with my lacy thin strap brutela.

But wouldn't that make me seem to desperate. She thought.

She was to tired to continue thinking on it, so she decided to go with a short pink skirt, and a plain light blue top with straps.

She figured Kaname wouldn't mind.

Kaname I'm here! Yuki yelled out from outside the dorm.

Kaname quickly opened the door to feel a shiver done his spine.

Kaname wanted to lose it and fuck her as hard as he could but he was more of a gentle men then that.

He smiled so peacefully that it seemed impossible.

Come in Yuki. He said as he felt his cock start to stiffen .

Umm Kaname, can you , Yuki was cut off short as Kaname simply looked at her a replied yes

Ill help you with your homework Yuki.

About thirty minutes after they had started to do Yuki's homework.

Kanames tongue was down deep in Yuki's throat.

( To tell you the truth I am to damn lazy to write details of how that all started but I cant think of crap either so yea)

Kaname then pushed Yuki down and called out to her.

Please Yuki Let me have you I must have you Please.

N-No Kaname this isn't right! Please stop.

Yuki I've waited so long for this moment please just let me have you once and then you don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to.

I've been waited to release my seed into you for so many years.

I MUST HAVE YOU NOW!

I swallowed and then said with a shaky voice okay but, nothing will change between us right. I looked up a stared at him with a worried look on my face and yet was happy he wanted me and only me.

I was ashamed to be moved by his words so easily.

Just do it. I said when I started to feel his leg press against my pussy through my panties.

Thank you Yuki I love you.

-SEX

Kaname quickly removed my pants and wasted no time to get to my special area which was already wet.

He ripped off my under wear and went straight down head first into my area.

As he saw my pussy which was dripping wet I heard him groan Oh God Damn.

I was really scared for some reason but I liked the fact that he was so close to me down there.

He leaned in closer to me and I felt his hot breath on my pussy lips, Kaname then softly kissed me ... RIGHT THERE!

I couldn't believe that I didn't know men did that!

I waited for him to straighten up... I wanted to see his face... see if he liked kissing me there.

But he remained bent over my pussy. Then I felt something warm and wet gently parting my pussy lips with a force.

That was when I realized that he was licking me with his tongue. I couldn't help letting out a little moan... it felt sooooo good.

He laughed as he heard me do this.

he probed deeper and then I couldn't stay still, I had to spread my legs further apart. It was like a jolt of pure pleasure. I didn't

realize at the time that he had touched my clit.

Then I heard him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

He whispered to me "Baby, You like it don't you. In a much darker and lust filled tone.

To tell you the truth he sounded like a rapist . But I seemed to like that a lot.

He looked at me and said "I have wanted to kiss your sweet pussy for a long time. Did you like it?"

I whispered back, "it felt really good, will you do it again?"

He smiled at me and lowered his head to my pussy again.

I bent my left leg more and let my right leg drop over the side of the couch. This spread my legs wide and separated my pussy lips. He looked up at me and

smiled when I did that.

He said, " boy, you really did like it, didn't you?"

I bit my lip and nodded my head.

He said "OK Baby, I know what you want." Then he leaned over and began to lick my clit.

IT FELT SO GOOD! I couldn't keep my hips still. I started lifting them up, trying to get him closer to me. The feeling just kept building inside

of me. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew I never wanted him to stop licking me. He put one hand on my tummy to try and hold me still so he could tongue

my clit faster. He started to rub his other finger

between my legs getting it wet with the juices coming from deep inside me.

Then I felt him slowly push his finger inside my wet hole and start to gently finger fuck me. It felt like I was exploding with the

feelings he was creating. He started groaning, "that's it Baby, cum for me. Oh God Baby you taste so fucking good." I felt like a white hot bomb went off deep in-

side me and I came so hard I had to bite down on my hand to keep quiet. I didn't know that I had just had the first orgasm of my life.

I looked down and saw him still gently licking my pussy. I could see his tongue was covered with something translucent white and creamy looking. He

took his finger from inside me, rubbed it against my lips and told me to suck on it to see how good I tasted.

I took his finger in my mouth and sucked and licked it. It tasted warm and creamy, sweet and salty

at the same time. He smiled at me and told me I had the sweetest pussy he had ever tasted. I moved my right leg slightly and it brushed up against something.

Kaname groaned and grabbed my leg. He told me to stay still or he would cum all over the couch.

I knew he was horny but for him to say it like that made my even more hornier then I was before.

Kaname was breathing ten time more harder then i was.

FUCK! I heard him yell out. I CANT TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!

Kaname quickly pulled me to him lifted me up and shot his manhood right up my pussy.

I gasped as he did this.

The pain was overwhelming and i started crying from the feeling of that hard thrust.

Kaname grabbed me by my hips and continuously raised me up in down like a jack hammer.

The pain quickly left and became pure pleasure just like when he had licked my clit.

K-KANAME! He was fucking me so hard that I had the pain in which i hated come back.

But this time I liked the pain mixed with the pleasure.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KANAME. I moaned out load that it was a surprise that the hold world didn't here me.

Kaname wasn't as loud as me though he seemed to be very experienced and he muffled all his moans and screams of pleasure against my neck.

It seemed as if he was fucking my tight virgin hole for hours. But it was like only 7 minutes.

I could feel me body heat up. I started to pull his hair and yell out

*PLEASE FASTER KANAME PLEASE*

He happily did what I said knowing I wasn't mad at him for how he entered me.

I pulled his head near my breast which were still covered in my shirt.

I quickly took it off and bent my head down to give him a long deep kiss as he still banged me deep in my now, sore pussy.

When his head went back to its normal position, he started to lick my nipples which made me shiver in delight. I hadn't realized how sensitive they were. They actually started to hurt, but I liked the way it felt

and I didn't want him to stop what he was enjoying. He always gave long deep hard sucks that lasted so long.

After about 20 more minutes of hard sucking and fucking.

He started slowing down.

As he was doing that he laid me on the coach and then stopped completely and dropped all his body weight on me.

K-Kaname I can t breath properly.

He raised his elbow and said sorry.

Its okay. I said

No not that. he said sounding pissed at him self.

I made your first experience so horrible Please forgive me he said ready to stand up sounding like he was going to kill himself.

NOO! I-I loved it every second so don't worry. I-I want us to do this again okay!

Yuki? Yuki? he said sounding shocked are you sure because next time might me the exact same thing.

I don't care next time please do it harder. I said blushing like I was on fire.

Ding Dong- the night clock rang.

I have to go. The headmaster will start worrying.

Wait Kaname said as he was still naked.

He pulled me to him and gave a long passionate deep tongue kiss. Next. Next time, will be better I promise.

Umm I look forward to it.

To tell you the truth i probably enjoyed it much more than you. She said sounding a bit Guilty yet horny at the same time.

Good by my love she said giving him a slow kiss and running out the room and dorm.

Kaname sat back in his chair when he finally got some clothes on.

Thinking about how Yuki actually seemed to enjoy it ten times more then him.

He soon realized that Yuki wasn't going to be the sweet innocent slow girl in bed with him.

But rather, the one who likes to played roughly with, and more

Kaname started to get a hard on just thinking about it.

Damn It, He said as he stared at his 7 inch I actually think I'm going to get her to fuck me tomorrow.

I cant believe me and Kaname did stuff like that. She blushed and giggled.

I think I might be a sex addict. Ha-ha.

I cant wait to visit Kaname again.

I finally understand why all those girls really enjoyed talking about sex, no, I wonder if Kaname will have time tomorrow.

She said as she giggled her way to her dorm.

During the time we were having sex I acted like I didn't enjoy it when u penetrated me but I,..

FUCKING LOVED IT. The pain was so fucking good! I'm starting to think I'm crazy for liking that pain so much.

I wonder if he'd feel the same way I did when he licked my pussy if I suck his huge penis. AHAH

I cant wait to find out.


End file.
